


The Avengers Intiative

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury was not much of a gambling man; he preferred to put his money on a sure thing, though he would play with low odds if the payoff was worth it.</p><p>Prompt: unexpected<br/>Characters: Nick Fury/Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Intiative

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "unexpected" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Fury was not much of a gambling man; he preferred to put his money on a sure thing, though he would play with low odds if the payoff was worth it. The Avengers Initiative had been a risk, possibly his riskiest venture in a long and storied career, but it had payed off in a way that not even he could have predicted. 

The group had come together not just as fellow soldiers, but as a true team, a family, one that he felt privileged to know and call upon. After the initial recruitment, he had decided that a hands off approach was best, letting the team grow and become comfortable on their own, only interfering when they were needed for a mission. He had assigned his best agent to act as their liaison, a privilege he hoped they appreciated. And that he thought was that, he had done what he did best, recognized the potential and ability these people had separately and together, and put them in a position where that potential could best be realized. 

He should have known though, that when it came to the Avengers, when it came to these individuals, it was never going to be that easy. He was surprised when Stark decided to house them all; even more surprised when he contacted him for approval and ideas. It was not Stark's generosity which surprised him, but that he would in any way seek his opinion, and that was only the first time. He was quietly amused when Stark unilaterally decided that he was building his agents better uniforms, a result he suspected of Coulson's near death experience. Fury certainly was not going to say no, though he did not expect the redesigned fighter jet the uniforms were delivered in. 

Barton and Romanov were still active field agents that he saw as frequently as ever, but if he was at all fazed the first time they brought Banner with them to consult on Hydra's latest chemical weapons, he did not show it. Anymore than he showed surprise at Thor, showing up to personally assist with rebuilding the Helicarrier, as if determined to atone for his brother's actions with his bare hands. And while he was pleased with the way Rogers was adjusting to this time period and had every faith he would be an effective leader, Fury had not anticipated he would volunteer to assist with any S.H.I.E.L.D. missions he might be useful for.

No, the team seemed determined to continue to surprise him, to defy any expectations he might have. So that when the entire team showed up uncalled for after a mission he was on personally went south, he gave up on predicting their actions. He had had risks pay off spectacularly before, agents he had given a chance to that exceeded his expectations, but he never had anything like this. A team that seemed, despite his best efforts to stay separate from, determined to drag him into it. He supposed that he had better get used to, and get used to surprises. After all, this was not just any team, this was the Avengers.


End file.
